(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a relay device, a relay method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Services in which server devices on networks in place of client devices perform various kinds of information processing, such as storing data and converting a data format, are called cloud services or cloud computing services.